Various medical garments have been devised for the comfort of wheelchair occupants in order to accommodate their specific requirements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,985 issued to Vicki J. Wade, describes a poncho-type garment with corner reliefs which would otherwise be wadded inside the chair frame or left dangling outside. The Wade garment and others, however, predominantly stress bodily coverage of the upper torso of the user.
When using a normal hospital gown, it is usually the feet and backs of the legs of the patient which are left uncovered. In order to keep the wheelchair occupant warm, various lap robes have been used to supplement the minimal coverage of the hospital gown. However these garments, even when draped down the entire front of the user, do not adequately cover the feet and the backs of the legs which are left exposed. Hence, there is a need for a garment which adequately covers and protects the legs and lower part of the wheelchair occupant's torso.